Avengers vs X-men: The Defenders
by Kaluu
Summary: The Avengers vs. X-men storyarc is under way, and at the end of AvX 6, Dr. Strange returns to this dimension to learn that the Phoenix has been split into five parts, and the Phoenix Five are controlling the world. To stop this menace, he recruits the Defenders.


_Disclaimer: All characters and backstory belong to Marvel._

_Intro: When the Phoenix began to approach earth, the Avengers turned to Wolverine because he had some interactions with it before. The Avengers tried to take Hope, the presumed Phoenix host, into protective custody (although they had no idea how that would help), but the X-men believed that the Phoenix would rekindle the mutant race. At the end of Avengers vs. X-men 5, Tony Stark fired a weapon that split the Phoenix into five parts that inhabited Cyclops, Emma Frost, Namor, Colossus, and Magik. This takes place at the beginning of AvX 6, when we learn that the Phoenix Five have been changing the world. I've taken one event out of order: In AvX 11, Captain America recruits the Hulk, but in this fanfic, the Hulk has already been recruited. This story also assumes that Doctor Strange has not been in this dimension and has not been participating in the AvX event.  
_

* * *

Doctor Stephen Strange noticed the imbalance in this universe that he was charged to protect the moment he stepped through the portal. He had just re-woven the fabric of reality, and the plane of existence would survive to face this menace. Only… it didn't entirely feel like a menace. There was something odd about this shift, almost positive in nature but nevertheless an imbalance. He sat down and almost immediately fell into a state of consciousness that was half meditation and half sleep.

"So when the Avengers discovered that the Phoenix Force was approaching earth, they decided to go to Wolverine, the Mutant Master of Mystic Arts? And the ever inventive Dr. Tony Stark created a weapon that split the Phoenix into five parts that attached themselves to the psyche of five mutants."

Dr. Strange's anger slowly grew like a tempest. Did anyone even attempt to talk to the Phoenix? Or did they decide to shoot first and ask questions later? Obviously, they chose to shoot first. Dr. Strange covered his eyes.

"_Noblesse oblige_," he reminded himself. The phrase meant that more learned men should forgive those less learned because the less learned simply didn't know any better. Two dimensional invasions and five major reality tears later, and still, there was no rest for the Sorcerer Supreme. But he couldn't do this alone, not after this last fight with the zakumiyas.

Dr. Strange approached the Hulk without fear. When it came to defending the universe, they always did what needed to be done.

"Stupid magician want to get smashed?" The green behemoth held up a hand and growled.

"No. I need your help, my friend," Dr. Strange said. "I can't go into the details now, but the situation is critical, and I need the Hulk."

The Hulk smiled, and his muscles relaxed. "I was just messing with you, Steve. I know about the Phoenix. Captain America's already recruited me for the Avengers."

"Good. But the situation calls for more than just the Avengers. The world needs the Defenders." Dr. Strange paused for dramatic effect.

Actually, he did that as a habit. Creatures from other worlds expected certain mannerisms from a Sorcerer Supreme, and Dr. Strange had to fulfill those expectations in order to gain their respect. Besides, the bravado boosted confidence.

"When dealing with a cosmic force like the Phoenix, it is best to enlist the aid of one who possesses power cosmic. I have already summoned Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer," Strange said.

"What of the last of the original Defenders?" Dr. Banner asked. "Namor has become one of the Phoenix Five and is now our enemy."

"No more Namor," Dr. Strange couldn't resist saying. The alliteration and rhyme made it sound so much better than "No more mutants" or "No more Avengers."

"Hulk smash Fish-man?"

"No, not like that. We're dealing with Phoenix Namor, not Namor the First, Ruler of the Seven Seas. But if someone like Mr. Sinister can trap the Phoenix Five, I doubt the Phoenix Five will be trouble for the Sorcerer Supreme."

"As modest as ever, I see." But Banner couldn't help but to smile. This was the good old Dr. Stephen Strange he was used to, and he was so dramatically different from the weakened one in recent times that it almost seemed as if he were developing split personalities like the Hulk. The arrival of the Silver Surfer prevented him from inquiring further about the matter.

"Though I was galaxies away, I came as quickly as I could, Stephen, and as I approached this world, I sensed the power of the Phoenix Force." The Silver Surfer stepped off his surfboard and approached the two Defenders. "To meet this menace, you will need all the help you can muster. You will need the Silver Surfer."

"Thank you, my friend. We will indeed."

* * *

The Orb of Agamotto had no problems locating Namor. The Phoenix was powerful, but it was just one entity in the universe whereas Agamotto was a cosmic entity before their universe was a twinkle in the sky and a being powerful enough to create his own dimension. The Defenders approached Namor when he was in his own kingdom of New Atlantis, to which he often retreated when he tired of the boy king Summers. Dr. Strange and the Hulk had magical air bubbles around their heads, and the Silver Surfer did not need to breathe.

"Halt!" One of the guards of New Atlantis stopped their approach. "Who dares enter the Kingdom of Atlantis during this time of war?"

"I am Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of this plane of existence and Master of the Mystic Arts. My companions are Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer, and Dr. Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk. We surface dwellers have come to plead for a private audience with King Namor the First, Mighty Ruler of the Seven Seas."

The verbose reply seemed to have an effect on the guard, who spoke to his superior, who undoubtedly in turn passed on the message to Namor. They were kept waiting for quite some time before being admitted.

None of them had seen Namor since his transformation, and all three were stunned by his appearance. Rather than blue or green or any hue in between, the amphibious Sub-mariner wore the red and gold of fire. Wings of flame sprang from his back, and even the little wings at his feet were aflame. It explained the strange mood that had come over New Atlantis.

Although they were in private, the three bowed to Namor, who was obviously pleased by this proper show of subservience and nodded in response.

"So you have returned to this world, magician," Namor said. Obviously, he wanted to make it clear that he was much more powerful than before and now possessed magical might.

"Yes, your Majesty," Stephen said most respectfully.

"Have you decided to join the Avengers and oppose our remaking of the world?" Namor asked and folded his arms. The Phoenix amplified his arrogance, and Stephen intended to exploit this weakness.

"No, your Majesty. I have come to convince you to release the Phoenix Force that inhabits your body and poisons your mind."

"So I can become weak again?" Namor scoffed. He locked gazes with the Sorcerer Supreme. "You cannot stop me. You must know that your power is nothing compared to mine now."

"It is not your power, your Majesty," Stephen said evenly and without blinking. "This is the power of the Phoenix Force."

"It is mines now. You can try to take it from me, but the battle will not go well for you and your Defenders." Namor didn't even bother to look at the Silver Surfer and the Hulk. They were all of them beneath him.

"No, it is not yours. It forced itself upon you. You are the Namor the First, the Sub-mariner, Ruler of the Seven Seas, which is most of the earth. You were powerful even before this unholy fire corrupted you. You say the Phoenix Five seek to make the world a better place for all living beings, but your very presence evaporates the waters of your kingdom. The Phoenix is stealthily sapping your sea-born might and replacing it with its own fiery strength."

Namor's eyes narrowed. The fires around his body flickered. Stephen was getting through to him.

"We four once sought to bring order to the world and succeeded. The Phoenix Force did not inhabit you then and still you had power aplenty."

"Yes," Namor said as he rubbed his chin. "I am Namor the Avenging Son. I do not need anyone's strength but my own. I could undoubtedly reject the Phoenix myself, but why fight a needless battle and risk increasing the temperature of waters around us? Take it from me, Stephen," Namor commanded.

"As you wish." The Sorcerer Supreme commanded the Eye of Agamotto to come forth from its resting place in the amulet at his neck and rest upon his brow. The light pierced every part of Namor's being and forced all traces of the Phoenix energies from him. Rather than allow it to disperse and re-distribute itself among the remaining Phoenixes, Dr. Strange captured it in a powerful sphere of containment.

"Thank you," Namor said to the Silver Surfer and the Hulk. It was a very rare moment. "Even by simply standing here, you reminded me of my power and our accomplishments." Namor turned to the Sorcerer Supreme. "As for you, mage, I will repay you by joining your Defenders to defeat the Phoenix Four."

There was no point in delaying further so Stephen hashed out his plan.

"Your fabled talent with women will make you best suited to oppose Emma Frost," Stephen began. "You do not need to kill her, only keep her occupied. Only the Silver Surfer's power cosmic can contest with Magik. And perhaps predictably, Hulk, I will need you to wrestle with Colossus. Before we embark upon this mission, I will speak to Lord Cyttorak so that Colossus will not have the added powers of the Juggernaught."

"And you, Stephen?" Norrin asked. "I presume you will oppose Cyclops. He is the leader of the Phoenixes, and I fear he is likely the most powerful as well."

"True," Banner said. "Are you sure you do not need help? You have all of the Avengers at your disposal."

"Ah, but they have their own code," Stephen said.

"And we will always do what is right regardless of the ethics involved in the act," Namor said smugly and crossed his arms.

"Exactly." Stephen's astral form separated from his physical body. "Guard my body and stand in readiness for my return."

* * *

The red crystals in the Ruby Realm shone brilliantly and eerily. Cyttorak sat amidst his fawning worshippers, who sang and danced his praises

"You are in a good mood, my lord. It means you must be winning your battle in the War of the Seven Spheres," Dr. Strange noted.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"With your great power, of course not." Dr. Strange joined the many worshippers by creating small balls formed from the crimson bands of Cyttorak, sending them into the air, and bursting them into brilliant sparks like fireworks. The worshippers watched this new display of Cyttorak's powers with rapt attention. Cyttorak looked well-pleased.

"There will be other battles, all of which you will win," Dr. Strange said. "But your time is precious. You should be enjoying these parties held in your honor instead of wasting your time fighting these pointless battles."

"True. What is it you're getting at, sorcerer?" Cyttorak asked absently. He was far more interested in these fireworks.

"Please allow me the honor of fighting your battles so that I may spread your fame. With each victory, I will return and host a brilliant celebration in your name."

"You have my permission." Cyttorak waved dismissively.

"I have one other favor."

"Ah, I suspected as much. Speak," the god commanded.

"You lend your powers to the Juggernaught in my dimension. As you know, he has been possessed by the Phoenix Force. He had been spreading your fame even further while making his presence felt, but now the fires of the Phoenix are outshining your crimson crystal."

Cyttorak paused and looked at Dr. Strange. It didn't take him long to verify the mage's claim. "Yes, you speak the truth. Very well. I know your next thought and will grant your request. I will withdraw my powers from the Juggernaught until after the Phoenix Force has been driven from him.

"Thank you." Dr. Strange emphasized his gratitude by simultaneously setting off a dozen large fireworks.

The Sorcerer Supreme stepped through a portal and returned to his Sanctum Sanctorum, where his friends awaited him.

"All is in readiness," Strange announced. "Now, let's shut the Phoenix down."

* * *

Namor didn't just fight Emma; he charmed her. "The Phoenix… are you really so desperate to be like Jean Grey? To do anything you can to win Cyclops' heart? You are your own person; you always have been." Emma hesitated as she remembered Phoenix-Jean.

The Hulk was much more straight-forward in his fight with Colossus. Even without the powers of Cyttorak, Colossus was a formidable opponent, but Hulk was the strongest. He would never stop fighting until he'd proven that point.

As for the Silver Surfer, the former Herald of Galactus possessed power cosmic, and young Magik was too arrogant to perceive her danger. The silver blasts left her stunned and temporarily incapacitated.

Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of earth's astral plane and Master of the Mystic Arts, used his cloak of levitation to meet Cyclops in the sky.

"Scott, cease your aggressions," Dr. Strange entreated.

"No!" Cyclops blasted the mage with an optic blast enhanced with the Phoenix's power. Strange summoned a Shield of Seraphim without a thought. "Why don't any of you understand?! We are trying to make the world a better place."

"No, that is not your purpose. Tell me: what is it you want?"

"I want to save the mutant race, and I will do anything that is necessary to accomplish this goal, even if it means being viewed as a monster," Cyclops said as he increased the power of his eyebeam.

"Then why haven't you? You possess the powers of the Phoenix Force. You've tried to play god and solve the world's problems, but you still haven't addressed this issue." Cyclops faltered. "Ah, now you begin to perceive your folly. For all its power, the Phoenix Force has its limits. You are expending all your energies trying to shape the world in your image and losing sight of your purpose."

"I… we…" Cyclops glanced at his fellow Phoenixes, who were similarly wasting their energies. They knew how to destroy tanks and rule over humans, but… Cyclops broke through Strange's shield and grabbed him by the neck. "How? How do we create more mutants?"

"The All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto will show you," Dr. Strange said and summoned it. The Third Eye rested on his brow, and its light pierced even the flames of the Phoenix. It was so simple: release the Phoenix and it would do the rest.

"It wasn't here for Hope," Cyclops said aloud.

"No, it came to help everyone—humans and mutants alike. Dark Phoenix, White Phoenix—these are constructs you've made in your own minds. It did not come to merge with anyone—you, Hope or anyone else. The Phoenix is its own entity. Set it free," Dr. Strange coaxed.

"Help me," Cyclops begged. It was so hard to let go of such incredible power.

Dr. Strange nodded. He released the fifth part of the Phoenix Force that had been carried by Namor. The incantation was too long for even the Sorcerer Supreme to memorize. He summoned the Book of the Vishanti and read one of the spells. Suffice to say it rhymed "the roving rings of Raggadorr" with "as everything was before!" He had used this spell when he contested with an all-powerful Adam Warlock, who had possessed the Infinity Gauntlet and all six Infinity Gems. It worked now just as well as it did then.

"Only you and a select few will remember this reality," Dr. Strange said to Cyclops. "You must learn from your mistakes. Knowledge is the only real power."

"You mean the moment Scarlet Witch declared 'no more mutants' or…?"

"Or before I failed in my duties as the Sorcerer Supreme when I allowed the Scarlet Witch to warp reality and create the House of M?" Dr. Strange smiled. "Maybe I'll fix that next. But first, I really do need to catch up on sleep."


End file.
